Cole
}} Cole ist der schwarze Ninja und der Elementarmeister der Erde. Er ist der ehemalige Anführer der Ninja und war kurzzeitig verliebt in Nya. Fähigkeiten Cole ist der Elementarmeister der Erde, welches ihm enorme Stärke und Ausdauer verschafft. Er hat die Kräfte den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen und Erdbeben zu erschaffen. Wie die anderen Ninja ist er auch ein Meister von Spin- und Airjitzu. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er als erster den gemeistert, was Flexibilität und Geschicklichkeit verlangt. Nachdem Cole ein Geist geworden war, konnte er zudem von Gegenständen aller Art Besitz ergreifen. Mit enormer Konzentration kann er sich unsichtbar machen oder sich wieder zu seiner Geisterform manifestieren und stofflich werden. Jedoch verschwindet er, wenn er in Berührung mit Wasser kommt. Biografie Frühes Leben Cole ist der Sohn vom Musiker Lou Hence. Er schickte Cole auf Marty Oppenheimers Kunstschule, damit er dort tanzen lernt. Trotz des Willens seines Vaters rannte er davon und schrieb seinem Vater, dass er weiterhin auf die Schule gehe. Von da an reiste Cole von Ort zu Ort, bis er Sensei Wu traf. TV-Special Wie auch die anderen vier originalen Ninja feierte Cole sein Debüt in der Folge Die Legende von Ninjago (1). Er wurde von Sensei Wu beauftragt, zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern Jay und Zane, den neuen Schüler Kai als Test anzugreifen. In der folgenden Folge war er wie seine Mitschüler dagegen, dass Kai der vierte Ninja würde, da sie zu dritt bleiben wollten. Trotz allem gab Sensei Wu allen vier neue Anzüge. Coles Anzug blieb schwarz, da er der Ninja der Erde ist. Am nächsten Tag reisten die Ninja mit ihrem Mentor zu den Höhlen des Unheils, um dort die Sense der Erde zu finden. Dort angekommen, wollte Cole einen Plan erklären um an den Skeletten vorbeizukommen, welche ebenfalls nach der Sense suchten. Dies schaffte er aber nicht, da Kai wegrannte. Kai schaffte es, von Samukai die Karte zu stehlen, auf der die Standorte der vier Goldenen Waffen verzeichnet sind. Dadurch fanden sie heraus, dass die Skelette an der falschen Stelle suchten und konnten den echten Standort der Sense ausmachen. ']] Kurz nachdem die Ninja die Sense gefunden hatten, wurden sie von den Skeletten umzingelt. Diese zogen sich zurück, da das Entfernen der Sense den Erd-Drachen aus seinem Schlaf geweckt hatte. Cole wendete Spinjitzu an, damit sie vor dem Drachen fliehen könnten. Die Ninja fanden in der Folge ''König der Schatten (1) erfolgreich zwei der anderen Waffen und feierten ihren Erfolg im Wald. Als Wu ging, um Kai vor Lord Garmadon zu retten, wurden die drei Goldenen Waffen, die im Besitz der Ninja waren, von den Skeletten gestohlen. Cole, Zane und Jay verfolgten die Skelette. Ihnen gelang es jedoch nicht, die Goldenen Waffen zurückzuerobern. In König der Schatten (2) zähmten die Ninja ihre Drachen und flogen mit ihnen in die Unterwelt. Cole wollte zuerst nicht mitfliegen, da er Angst vor Drachen hat, flog aber schließlich doch mit. In der Unterwelt benutzten die Ninja zum ersten Mal den Tornado der Schöpfung und besiegten damit die Skelette. Nun wurden die Ninja Zeugen, wie Lord Garmadon nach Ninjago zurückkehrte. Staffel 1 Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Die Ninja wurden gerufen, da im Dorf Jamanakai Lord Garmadon gesichtet worden war. Es handelte sich in Wahrheit jedoch um Lloyd Garmadon, der die Herausgabe sämtlicher Süßigkeiten verlangte. Er wurde aber ausgelacht und mit Gemüse abgeworfen. Die Ninja fanden eine Schriftrolle, die besagte, dass ein Ninja sich über die anderen erheben und der Grüne Ninja werden würde. Sie veranstalteten ein Turnier, um herauszufinden, wer der Grüne Ninja werden würde. Das Turnier wurde jedoch abgebrochen, als Kai beinahe das Kloster in Brand steckte. Währenddessen befreite Lloyd Garmadon versehentlich die Hypnokobras, deren Anführer Slithraa sich versehentlich selbst hypnotisierte, und befahl ihnen, alle Süßigkeiten in Jamanakai zu stehlen. Die Hypnokobras hypnotisierten sämtliche Dorfbewohner. Cole stahl daraufhin den goldenen Stab der Hypnokobras, in welchem sich das Gegengift befand. Er wurde beinahe von Skales hypnotisiert, Nya verhinderte dies jedoch. Die Hypnokobras zogen sich zurück. Der Pfad des Falken Zane fand heraus, dass Lloyd Garmadon die Hypnokobras ein Baumhaus bauen ließ. Die Ninja versuchten, das Baumhaus zu zerstören. Dabei wurde Cole von Skales hypnotisiert. Wu rettete die Ninja mit Flame vom zusammenbrechenden Baumhaus, indem er die magische Flöte benutzte, die Coles Hypnose auflöste. Die Ninja und Wu kehrten zum Kloster zurück, mussten jedoch feststellen, dass die Hypnokobras ihren Stab zurückgeholt und das Kloster abgebrannt hatten. Zane fand daraufhin für die Ninja ein neues Zuhause: den Flugsegler. Familienbande Die Drachen der Ninja flogen zu den Drachenhöhlen, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. Nachdem Skales zum Anführer der Hypnkobras geworden war, wurde Lloyd von diesen verstoßen. Er befreite daraufhin mit einer Karte, die er aus dem Hypnokobra-Grab gestohlen hatte, die Beißvipern, einen weiteren Schlangenstamm. Die Beißvipern überfielen Ed & Ednas Schrottplatz und verwandelten Ed und Ednas Maschinen in gefährliche Schlangenfahrzeuge. Die Ninja schafften es, trotz Problemen mit einem Abrisskran, diese Fahrzeuge zu besiegen, und die Beißvipern flohen. Da Ed und Edna von den Beißvipern gebissen worden waren, brauchten die Ninja den goldenen Stab der Beißvipern, in welchem sich das Gegengift befand. Um die Beißvipern aufzuhalten, mussten die Ninja mit Hilfe ihrer goldenen Waffen Spinjitzu-Fahrzeuge erschaffen. Cole erschuf einen Tarn-Buggy. Jay schaffte es, den Stab der Beißvipern zu stehlen. Die Ninja konnten den Beißvipern nur entkommen, indem sie den Flug-Antrieb des Flugseglers aktivierten. Der Stab fiel dabei allerdings aus dem Flugsegler. Traue niemals einer Schlange Zane träumte vom Grünen Ninja. Daraufhin stritten sich die Ninja, wer von ihnen der Grüne Ninja werden würde. Als sie deshalb nicht trainierten, stellte Sensei Wu ihnen ein Rätsel: Was ist der beste Weg, um einen Feind zu besiegen? Die Beißvipern zogen gegen die Hypnokobras in den Krieg. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Skales und Fangtom alte Freunde sind. Daraufhin wurde Lloyd erneut verstoßen und befreite die Anakondas, von denen aber nur noch Pythor lebte. Die Ninja dachten noch immer über das Rätsel nach, als plötzlich der Alarm losging. Lloyd überfiel nämlich mit Pythor die Schule für böse Jungs. Die Ninja versuchten, mit dem Anker des Flugseglers zu Pythor und Lloyd auf das Dach zu gelangen. Der Anker zerschluf jedoch die Böden sämtlicher Stockwerke und landete im Erdgeschoss. Cole versuchte daraufhin das Ankerseil hochzuklettern. Er wurde jedoch von Pythor mit Hilfe einer Rauchfalle gestoppt. Pythor stahl schließlich Lloyds Karte zu den anderen Schlangengräbern und floh. Die Ninja nahmen Lloyd mit. Dies war auch die Lösung für Wus Rätsel: Der beste Weg einen Feind zu besiegen, ist, ihn sich zum Freund zu machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen In Coles Waldbeerensuppe hatte jemand Gewürze gekippt. Lloyd sagte Cole, dass Jay der Schuldige sei. So stritten sich die Ninja, da jedem etwas ähnliches passiert war. Wu sagte, dass dies die heutige Lektion sei: Zwietracht. Da Pythor vorhatte, auch noch die Würgeboas und die Giftnattern zu befreien und die Schlangenstämme daraufhin zu vereinen, eilten Cole und Zane zum Würgeboagrab und Jay und Kai zum Giftnatterngrab. Das Würgeboagrab war allerdings schon geöffnet und Zane und Cole wurden von Skalidor angegriffen, dem Anführer der Würgeboas. Sie konnten ihn nur mit Hilfe der magischen Flöte besiegen. Nun eilten Cole und Zane zum Giftnatterngrab, wo alle Ninja in einen Hinterhalt Pythors gelockt wurden. Sie wurden nur durch das Auftauchen des mysteriösen Samurai X gerettet. In Ninjago Citys U-Bahn versuchte Pythor, die Stämme zu vereinen. Die Ninja verhinderten dies jedoch, indem sie Dinge sagten, die die Stämme gegeneinander aufbrachten. Zwar wurden kurz darauf alle Ninja außer Zane von Skales gefangengenommen, doch Zane konnte seine Freunde retten. Zusammen flohen die Ninja aus der U-Bahn. Die Verlorene Stadt Die Ninja erhielten neue Outfits. Sie wurden zu verschiedenen Orten in Ninjago gerufen, wo Schlangen gesehen wurden. Jedoch hatte sich jedesmal, wenn sie ankamen, bereits Samurai X darum gekümmert. Die Ninja versuchten daraufhin, den geheimnisvollen Samurai zu enttarnen, dies scheiterte jedoch. Pythor und Skales fanden die verlorene Stadt von Ouroboros. Lloyd fand heraus, dass die Schlangen etwas vorhaben und verkleidete sich daraufhin als Schlange. Er wurde in der verlorenen Stadt Zeuge, wie Pythor es schaffte, die Schlangenstämme zu vereinen und zu ihrem König zu werden. Dabei flog seine Tarnung auf und er wurde gefangen genommen. Als die Ninja feststellten, dass Lloyd verschwunden war, folgten sie seiner Spur bis nach Ouroboros. Dort wurden alle von ihnen gefangen genommen. Pythor zwang sie, gegen den Samurai zu kämpfen, den er ebenfalls gefangen genommen hatte. Die Ninja besiegten zwar den Samurai, doch als Pythor sie daraufhin alle vernichten wollte, verbündeten sie sich und dank Samurai X konnten die Ninja entkommen. Samurai X übergab Kai nach ihrer Flucht die Goldenen Waffen, die Pythor den Ninja abgenommen hatte. Lloyd blieb jedoch vorerst gefangen. Der Nindroid Sensei Wu sagte den Ninja, dass sie genug trainiert haben, um ihr wahres Potenzial zu erreichen. Sie mussten jedoch noch ihre inneren Blockaden überwinden. Wu ging daraufhin fort, um noch weitere Unterstützung bei ihrem Kampf gegen die Schlangen zu erhalten, da diese nun, da sie vereint waren, die vier Reißzahnklingen finden könnten, mit denen sie den großen Schlangenmeister befreien könnten, die Schlange, die einst Garmadon gebissen und zum finsteren Lord Garmadon gemacht hatte. Zane sah erneut den Falken, der ihm geholfen hatte, das Baumhaus und den Flugsegler zu finden, und folgte ihm zu einem eisigen Wald. Die anderen Ninja machten eine Pause, während Zane weiterlief. Als sie ihm schließlich folgten, gelangten sie zu einem geheimen Versteck, in welchem sie Zane vorfanden, der herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Nindroid, ein Roboter, ist. Zane blieb vorerst zurück, und die anderen Ninja wurden von Baumhörnchen angegriffen. Cole schaffte es zwar, einige wegzuschleudern, es half aber nichts. Schließlich wurden sie von Zane gerettet, der sein wahres Potenzial entfaltete und seine Freunde rettete. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Die Schlangen erhielten eine Karte mit den Positionen der Reißzahnklingen und suchten nun im Mega-Monster-Vergnügungspark, in der Geisterbahn, nach der ersten. Cole, Kai und Zane versuchten, die Schlangen aufzuhalten, während Jay sein erstes Date mit Nya hatte. Pythor schaffte es, mit der ersten Reißzahnklinge aus der Geisterbahn zu entkommen. Samurai X versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, wurde dabei jedoch enttarnt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Nya der mysteriöse Samurai ist. Die Schlangen konnten mit der Reißzahnklinge fliehen, während Jay sein wahres Potenzial entfaltete, um Nya zu retten. Der Talentwettbewerb Die nächste Reißzahnklinge war seit langem nicht mehr da, wo sie versteckt worden war, sondern sie war ein Teil des Klingenpokals, der Trophäe eines jährlichen Talentwettbewerbs. Um nahe genug an die Trophäe zu kommen und sie klauen zu können, wollten die Ninja beim Talentwettbewerb mitmachen und gingen zu Coles Vater Lou, um bei ihm Tanzen zu lernen. Da Cole seinem Vater gegenüber vorgab, an einer Tanzschule zu sein, versuchte er zu verheimlichen, dass er und seine Freunde Ninja sind. Kurz bevor der Wettbewerb losging, kam Coles Vater dahinter, dass die Ninja die Trophäe stehlen wollen. Er war daraufhin so enttäuscht von seinem Sohn, dass Cole versuchte, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, die als Spin Harmony auftraten, den Klingenpokal zu gewinnen, anstatt ihn zu stehlen. Die Schlangen traten jedoch auch auf, und da Pythor vorübergehend einen der Jury-Richter verschluckt und seinen Platz eingenommen hatte, kamen diese auf 28 von 30 Punkten. Die Ninja traten auf, verwendeten auf der Bühne Spinjitzu und begeisterten damit die Zuschauer. Die Schlangen versuchten mehrmals, die Show zu verhindern, doch ihre Sabotageakte liefen schief. Am Ende führte Cole den dreifachen Tigertanzschritt auf, die schwierigste Tanzfigur der Geschichte, die noch nie komplett aufgeführt worden war. Das Publikum (abgesehen von den Skeletten und Schlangen) war hellauf begeistert. Pythor versuchte, den Ninja eine 0 zu geben, doch der vorübergehend verschluckte Richter schrieb noch eine 1 davor. Somit erhalten die Ninja 30 von 30 Punkten und gewannen den Klingenpokal. Cole traf seinen Vater Lou wieder, und dieser sagte ihm, dass er sich geirrt habe, und dass jeder ein besonderes Talent habe, und dass es Coles Talent sei, ein Ninja zu sein und dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Doch dann kam Pythor und ließ mehrere große Kisten auf Lou fallen. Cole eilte Lou zu Hilfe und Pythor konnte sich den Klingenpokal schnappen. Cole und Lou lagen unter den Kisten, doch dann leuchtete die Sense der Erde und Cole entfaltete sein wahres Potenzial, jetzt, da er seinem Vater die Wahrheit hatte sagen können. Er rettete seinen Vater und dieser hängte sich ein Bild von der Show an die Wand. Der grüne Ninja Cole und die anderen Ninja trainierten weiter. Jeder von ihnen wollte der grüne Ninja werden. Inzwischen kehrte Wu zurück und brachte seinen Bruder, Lord Garmadon, mit. Dieser half ihnen, da er seinen Sohn Lloyd, der von den Schlangen gefangen genommen worden war, befreien wollte. Die dritte Reißzahnklinge befand sich im Feuertempel, der jeden Moment in die Luft zu fliegen drohte. Die Ninja kämpften gegen die Schlangen, doch diese flohen mit der Reißzahnklinge, ließen Lloyd zurück und destabilisierten den Feuertempel. Kai brachte Pythor dazu, die Reißzahnklinge fallen zu lassen. Während er versuchte, die Klinge zu bekommen, stürzte der Eingang ein und Kai und Lloyd saßen fest. Kai entschied sich dafür, Lloyd zu retten und die Klinge zurückzulassen. Bei der Rettung von Lloyd entfaltete Kai sein wahres Potenzial. Außerdem stellte sich heraus, dass Lloyd der grüne Ninja ist. Unterdessen fanden die Schlangen die dritte Reißzahnklinge. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Die Ninja nahmen Spitta gefangen und erfuhren, dass Pythor schon auf dem Weg zur vierten Reißzahnklinge sei. Als die Ninja mit einem Scan die Position des Verstecks der anderen drei Reißzahnklingen fanden, beschlossen sie, zu versuchen, diese drei Klingen zu bekommen, statt zu versuchen, die vierte vor Pythor zu finden, was aussichtslos gewesen wäre. Jeder der Ninja dachte sich eine Methode aus, einen bestimmten Schlangenstamm zu besiegen. Cole wollte die Würgeboas besiegen, indem er sich in deren Würgegriff locker machte und so entkommen konntw. Das Hauptquartier der Schlangen befand sich am Berg der Millionen Schritte, der Eingang befand sich im Würgeboagrab. Cole fand den Eingang versehentlich, als er einen Stein berührte. Die Ninja versuchten, unentdeckt zu bleiben, dies misslang jedoch. Sie kämpften gegen die Schlangen, doch als Cole versuchte, sich die Reißzahnklingen zu schnappen, aktivierte er eine Falle. Die Ninja wurden in einen Käfig gesperrt, und die Schlangen, zu denen unterdessen auch Pythor mit der vierten Reißzahnklinge gestoßen war, feierten ihren Erfolg. Die Ninja versuchten auszubrechen, dies misslang jedoch. Lloyd und sein Vater Garmadon, der die Skelettarmee mitgebracht hatte, kamen und griffen die Schlangen an. Lloyd konnte die Ninja befreien. Pythor floh, stieß dabei jedoch gegen Cole. Dieser schnappte sich die Reißzahnklingen. Lord Garmadon verließ die Ninja, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Die Ninja feierten ihren Erfolg auf dem Flugsegler mit von Cole gemachten Getränken. Jedoch tauchte Pythor unentdeckt auf dem Flugsegler auf und sagte, dass er schon bald die Ninja besiegt haben würde. Das böse Erwachen Die Ninja erreichten den Feuerfackelberg, den einzigen Ort, an dem die Reißzahnklingen zerstört werden können. Der Sensei, der in einer seiner Visionen vom erweckten großen Schlangenmeister verschlungen worden war, sagte, dass er nicht immer da sein würde, um den Ninja zu helfen. Die Ninja wollten gerade die Reißzahnklingen in den Vulkan werfen, als das Schiff fast abstürzte, da Pythor, der unbemerkt an Bord war, die Triebwerke beschädigt hatte. Die Ninja versuchten, den Sensei zu retten, da er in den Vulkan zu fallen drohte. Pythor schnappte sich die Reißzahnklingen und entkam in einem gestohlenen Tourbus. Die Ninja und der Sensei fielen fast in den Vulkan, wurden jedoch von Nya gerettet. Als die Ninja mit ihren Spinjitzu-Fahrzeugen den Bus verfolgten, verwandelten die Beißvipern ihn in einen Schlangenbus. Zwei Schlangen sprangen auf Coles Tarn-Buggy, doch durch das Aktivieren verschiedener Funktionen warf Cole die Schlangen von seinem Fahrzeug. Die Ninja hatten zuerst Schwierigkeiten, gelangten dann aber an Bord und teilten sich auf. Auf Coles Weg nach vorne versuchte Skales, den Ninja aufzuhalten. Cole erschaffte seinen Tarn-Buggy mitten im Bus und schoss Skales von Bord. Die Ninja erreichten den Wagon von Pythor, doch der Sensei trennte alle Abteile vom vordersten ab und war nun mit Pythor allein im vordersten Wagon. Er sagte, dass es sein Schicksal sei, allein gegen Pythor zu kämpfen, und das der Ninja, Lloyd zu beschützen. Lloyd, der allein auf dem Flugsegler zurückgeblieben war, fand die Ninja und brachte sie nach Ouroboros, wo Pythor gerade dabei war, den großen Schlangenmeister zu befreien. Wu, der ebenfalls dort war, sagt, dass der große Schlangenmeister alles verschlingen würde, sogar die Schlangen. Pythor befreite den großen Schlangenmeister trotzdem. Daraufhin verschlang der große Schlangenmeister Wu und Pythor. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Der große Schlangenmeister verfolgte die Ninja. Sie flohen mit ihrem Flugsegler in die Wirre Schlucht. Dort zerstörte der große Schlangenmeister den Flugsegler. Die Ninja machten sich auf den Weg zu Ed & Ednas Schrottplatz, um dort etwas zu bauen, das groß genug ist, um den großen Schlangenmeister aufzuhalten. Ed und Edna waren nicht zu Hause. Als der Postbote Ed und Ednas Post vorbeibrachte, erfuhren die Ninja von ihm, dass in Ninjago City gerade eine Demo gegen Schlangen sei und viele Menschen dort versammelt seien. Der große Schlangenmeister tauchte am Schrottplatz auf und die Ninja erschufen mit dem Tornado der Schöpfung den Ultraschall-Raider. Zane hatte die Töne der magischen Flöte gespeichert und mit dem Ultraschall-Raider schossen sie diese auf den großen Schlangenmeister. Abgesehen davon, dass die Flötentöne einen kleinen schwachen Punkt am Kopf des Schlangenmeisters erzeugten, bewirken sie jedoch nichts. Der große Schlangenmeister verschwand in Richtung Ninjago City. In Ninjago City kamt es zum finalen Kampf mit dem großen Schlangenmeister. Doch auch die Drachen der Ninja hatten ihr wahres Potenzial entfaltet und kehrten als der vierköpfige Ultradrache zurück. Trotzdem konnten die Ninja den Schlangenmeister nicht besiegen. Lord Garmadon hatte vom Angriff des großen Schlangenmeisters erfahren und kehrte zurück, um den Ninja zu helfen. Die Ninja gaben Garmadon die Goldenen Waffen, da er der Einzige war, der sie alle auf einmal verwenden konnte. Er sagte den Ninja, sie sollen den großen Schlangenmeister dazu bringen, in einer Position zu bleiben. Die Ninja versuchten daraufhin, den Schlangenmeister um ein Gebäude zu locken, damit er sich in den Schwanz beiße. Cole konnte dem großen Schlangenmeister dabei nur entkommen, indem er sich zwischen zwei Häuser stellte, zwischen die der Schlangenmeister nicht passte. Als der große Schlangenmeister sich in den Schwanz biss, konnte Lord Garmadon ihn mit den Goldenen Waffen zerstören. Garmadon verschwand daraufhin mit den Goldenen Waffen. Durch die Zerstörung des Schlangenmeisters kehrte auch der von ihm verschlungene Wu zurück. Staffel 7 Vorgeschichte Als Cole wieder in seine feste menschliche Gestalt zurückkehrt, schaltet er eine neue Elementarfähigkeit frei: den Erdschlag – einen glänzenden, doppelfäustigen, zerstörerischen Schlag aus der Kampfkunst. Aber, ähnlich wie ein Kind, das ohne Stützräder Fahrrad fahren lernt, versucht Cole noch herauszufinden, wie er einen Erdschlag schafft, ohne versehentlich seine Freunde (oder sich selbst) k.o. zu schlagen. Trivia * Eigentlich ist seine Lieblingsfarbe Orange. * Auf der Marty Oppenheimer Schule für darstellende Künste war er ganze zwei Tage. * Cole kann absolut nicht kochen; jedoch meinten die Ninja, dass sein Fruchtpunsch ganz gut sei. * Seine Hobbys waren schon immer vor allem das Klettern. Auch zeichnen, kochen (auch wenn er es nicht kann, aber Übung macht den Meister) und vielleicht mittlerweile auch tanzen gehören dazu. * Cole hasste einst früher Drachen und später Schlangen. * Er war der einzige bisher, der all seine Ängste restlos überwunden hatte. Er hatte sich mit Rocky angefreundet, Frieden mit den Schlangen geschlossen und letztendlich seine Transformation in einen Geist akzeptiert. * Er mag Kuchen. * Er hat Angst vor Geistern. * Cole hatte einst, nachdem er in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgekehrt ist, eine Narbe neben seinem linken Auge, da dies ein Überbleibsel seiner Zeit als Geist war. ** In Staffel 8 ist sie jedoch verschwunden. Galerie Bilder Serie Datei:MoS1GamingNinja.png Datei:MoS1ColeDragon.png Datei:MoS1ConfusedNinja.png Datei:MoS1HypnoCole.png Datei:MoS1ColeVZane.png Datei:MoS1ColeScythe.png Datei:MoS1ColeDX.png Datei:MoS1ColePizza.png Datei:MoS2Strange.png Datei:MoS2HouseTree.png Datei:MoS2HappyDinner.png Datei:MoS2BadFood.png Datei:MoS2EvilFight.png Datei:MoS2ColeHypno.png Datei:MoS2FluteExplain.png Datei:MoS2ColeHypno.png Datei:3.jpg Datei:MoSColeBaby.png S) Wu,Cole.png|Cole und Wu S9 Ninja run.png Datei:MoS88_ColeWuUndercover.png Datei:MoS88_Cole_pilot.png Datei:MoS88_Ninja.png Sonstiges File:ErdeSpinjitzuApp.png|Sein Spinjitzu in der Tournament App File:TCole(Tournament).png|link=Cole File:Cole (1).jpg|Cole File:Download (23).jpg|Cole ZX File:Ninja Karten.jpg|Er spielt mit Zane ZX Karten File:ColeArt.gif|Cole zeichnet sich selbst File:Images (7).jpg|Elementar-Schwert File:Download (25).jpg|Techno Klinge File:ColeJayFight.gif|Cole und Jay kämpfen File:Download (24).jpg|Jungel Mode File:Cole 15.jpg|Jungel Cole File:Cole Jungle.jpg|Jungle Cole File:Cole.jpg|Geistermode File:Cole Skybound.png|Staffel 6 Datei:Cole_DOTD.jpg|Tag der Erinnerungen File:ColeSerie7.png|Cole in Meister der Zeit 71.PNG|Cole als Gemälde Videos File:"Black Ninja" - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot-0| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Character Spot| File:Cole - LEGO Ninjago - Meet the Ninja - Character Spot| File:Character Spotlight- Cole - LEGO Dimensions| File:Ninjago- All About Cole (VOTING CLOSED)| File:Cole's Ghostly Struggle - LEGO Ninjago| File:Mein Problem mit Cole - Ninjago - Wissen und Stories| File:Every LEGO Ninjago Cole Minifigure Ever Made!!! - Rare NRG Cole - Collection Review| pl:Cole en:Cole es:Cole pt-br:Cole ru:Коул fy:Cole nl:Cole Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Schatten des Ronins Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Lego Universe Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Wu's Tee Kategorie:Coles Familie Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:2019 Kategorie:Staffel 9